old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior Priest
"Faith shall be my shield, and Sigmar my righteous hammer." Advanced/Special (ToS) Whilst all priests are expected to bear arms in the defence of their temple and faith, and most are at least proficient in combat, only a few march to battle alongside their templars and the Imperial army. These warrior priests have a threefold responsibility: ministering to the faithful amongst the army, offering spiritual and tactical advice to the army’s leadership, and smiting the unfaithful in battle. When war comes to the temple, a cult’s warrior priests take charge of its defence, marshalling the rest of the cult to repel attackers. Warrior priests are usually members of holy orders, such as the Sigmarites of the Order of the Silver Hammer. Most warrior priests come from the cults of Sigmar, Ulric, and Myrmidia, although other cults are not without a few token militant brethren. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (Strategy/Tactics), Academic Knowledge (Theology), Channelling, Common Knowledge (any two), Dodge Blow, Heal, Magical Sense, Ride, Secret Language (Battle Tongue), Speak Arcane Language (Magick), Speak Language (any one) Talents: Armoured Casting, Divine Lore (any one), Lesser Magic (any two), Meditation or Fast, Hands Specialist Weapon Group (Two-handed*) or Strike Mighty Blow Trappings: Great Weapon'*', Medium Armour (Full Mail Armour), Religious Symbol Career Entries Anointed Priest, Prelate, Priest Career Exits High Priest, Knight, Prelate, Witch Hunter *'''Warrior Priests tend to wield weapons sacred to their faith, typically a greathammer, greatsword or polearm. Warrior Priests of Taal and Rhya may substitute a longbow. '''Note: Followers of Shallya may not become Warrior Priests. The Hammer of Sigmar Johann made his way into the drear catacombs. This wasn’t like fighting the Brets. This was different, confusing. And now they were down a hole in the ground looking to fight the dead. Surely the dead had had enough of fighting. Still, he was glad that the priest was there. He didn’t say much, but just his presence was enough to make Johann feel better. Johann thought back to the priest in his home village. Not sure he’d be up to much in a place like this when battle was joined. Baldy, on the other hand, certainly knows how to handle himself in a fight. He was a true warrior, as well as being a priest. Well-named, no doubt. Suddenly a hand erupted from the earthy wall, followed by a skull and the rest of a skeletal body bedecked in ancient armour. It swung a rusted blade, and caught Johann on the side of his helmet. Johann fell to the ground, more dazed than damaged. He recovered only quickly enough to see the skeletal abomination raise its weapon once more for the killing blow. Then just as suddenly, flames shot through the air and burst over the dead warrior, sending the bones to their final rest, a charred pile on the tunnel floor. Johann looked back to see the priest close behind with his arm raised. The power of Sigmar shining in his eyes. ‘Thank you,’ Johann said weekly. ‘I didn’t know you could do that.’ ‘Sigmar is not just the Hammer. He is the Word,’ the priest said dryly. Before he could reply, another skeleton came to life and advanced on Johann. But as it moved to strike, the priest bounded forward and smashed his hammer through the creature’s skull, sending fragments flying. The rest of its body fell limply to the ground. ‘Sigmar is not just the Word,’ said the priest, walking past Johann and on down the dark tunnel. Myrmidian Battle Prayer Our mother of battle, she who keeps our blades keen, who keeps our shields ready, and our armour strong, grant us the grace to know our enemies, and the honour to stand against them, and the strength to defeat them. This we pray in Myrmidia’s name.